This invention relates to an "anti-dieseling" device for a carburetor, and more particularly to an arrangement which prevents the delivery of fuel to the engine intake manifold when the ignition is turned off.
The problem of "dieseling" or "run-on" is commonly encountered in the use of internal combustion engines--when the ignition is turned off, the engine does not immediately cease operating. In order to prevent this occurence, the prior art has provided a number of assemblies, all having certain disadvantages. In some of these arrangements, a valve is positioned within a passage to preclude the supply of fuel to the engine after the ignition has been turned off. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,403 issued to Dewick, et al. on Apr. 9, 1974 for "Run-On Prevention Means For Spark-Ignition Internal Combustion Engines Including Evaporative Loss Canisters." Another approach has been to employ a device which causes the throttle to close upon ignition shut-off. None of these arrangements has been entirely satisfactory, however, and the present system has been developed to provide an improved dieseling control.